Naruto: A New World
by Keepalive
Summary: Infinite Tsukuyomi is successful and the world is bathed in the light of the red moon. One shinobi escapes but travels farther then he thought possible as a result.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto Uzumaki had failed. He set out to seal Kaguya with the aid of his on again off again teammate Sasuke Uchiha. Having been granted half the power to seal her he was cautiously optimistic about their chances of success. Until of course the inevitable happened and Sasuke decided that the Eternal Tsukiyomi was not something that he should struggle against, as it would allow him all that he had lost back. Betrayed, Naruto was expelled from Kaguyas world and at the very foot of the Shinju. He landed amongst the very last group of survivors still reeling from his teammate's treason, not only against the Leaf but the whole world of shinobi this time.

It was only seconds later that roots started to engulf the last of the shinobi, to trap them in the dream world. Naruto, in a desperate last gambit called on Kuramas chakra cloak pushed the chakra to form cloaks on the people all around him. Kurama, understanding the wordless plea pushed all the chakra he could to try to delay or affect the engulfing roots. It was not to be however as one by one they were all captured. As the last of the roots began to cover his face, Naruto let out a scream of denial and tried with all the chakra and will he possessed to escape. In his desperate effort he called upon the gift of the sage of the six paths and pushed, seemingly to no effect, as the roots closed around his head and all his senses went dark.

* * *

Waking up was akin to being shocked by electricity as, suddenly, after an indeterminate amount of time of complete sensory deprivation, he could hear the sound of his breathing and feel the ground beneath him and the warmth of the sun on his face. Sitting up groggily Naruto shook his head to clear the last of the cobwebs and opened his eyes to see a veritable paradise stretching for miles around.

He lay upon a beach of sugar white sand and crystal blue water, with forest rising from the beach about a mile away. Birds trilled at the beaming noontime sun and the wind rustled over the tall grasses that stood between the forests and the beach. Snowcapped mountains loomed in the distance, as if watching over the land. Gaping in awe at his surroundings, Naruto stood up and turned a full circle, taking in the view of primordial beauty.

" _Are you seeing this Kurama?"_ He asked of his tenant, only to frown at the lack of reply after a few moments.

" _HEY KURAMA!"_ Yelling into his mind, in an effort to wake the lazy kitsune from his noontime nap. Receiving no answer yet again, Naruto dove into his mindscape and came upon the familiar sewer. At closer inspection however it seemed to be considerably better kept then the last time he remembered, the cracked and leaking pipes fixed and the water that pooled on the floor drained.

Wondering at the changes that had occurred he walked the familiar path to the seal room and stopped in shock at what he saw when he entered. There was nothing there, no remnant of the seal and no Kurama. Once his mind caught up to what he was seeing, he gasped and stumbled back in disbelief. His partner, the mightiest of the Bijuu was no longer sealed inside him. Fleeing the mindscape he deiced to look for answers in the paradise that he mysteriously found himself in. Deciding to move away from the water he headed to the large forest so reminiscent of the land of fire. Keeping alert as he moved swiftly across the trees he soon began to notice signs of habitation in one of the larger clearings that he came across. A smallish pond and a patch of cleared earth with a small cabin occupied the area and Naruto moved in to get a closer look.

Almost as soon as he entered the clearing though he was assaulted by kunai flying at him in a tight grouping and had to quickly dodge to avoid being skewered. Dodging to the right however seemed to be a mistake as he ended up with a foot in his face, that sent him careening into a tree ten feet behind him.

Dropping into a defensive stance and getting his first good look at his assailant left him with more questions than answers, because he definitely recognized the shaggy white hair and the blue fur collared armor that this man wore. It was none other than Tobirama Senju and he seemed to be getting ready to attack once again.

"Hey! Aren't you the Second Hokage!" Naruto exclaimed in surprise and watched as the eyes of the older man lit up with sudden recognition.

"Indeed I am Naruto Uzumaki and I have been waiting for you in this place for quite some time. I apologize for the hostility." the Senju stated as he watched confusion bloom on the face of the teenager.

"Uhhh okay…" Naruto trailed off dubiously as he recalled that the Second was most definitely dead and having watched the other Hokages dissolve into dust as the Shinju ripped their chakra out.

"Am I dead then? And what do you mean you were waiting more me for a long time!" he wondered aloud, much to Tobiramas amusement.

"No Naruto you are not dead, in fact I don't think you will be dying for quite some time. Regardless, come with me we have many things to do and I need to explain some things to you so save your questions for later." Tobirama stated, then turned around and strode swiftly to the small cabin on the other side of the clearing.

Naruto sputtered at the abrupt dismissal of his questions and scrambled to follow the older man, eager to hear of the explanation for his current circumstances. As he reached the door that Tobirama left open he saw the inside of the cabin that was sparsely decorated with roughly hewn wooden furniture. Already seated in a well-worn chair, Tobirama gestured to the other chair in the room for Naruto to sit as well.

"I will do my best to explain our circumstances; try to contain yourself while I do so." Tobirama said as he saw Naruto ready to explode with questions, and calling on the experience he gained from his brother Hashirama, glared Naruto into obedience.

"This place, this world that we are in is not the elemental nations, nor is it any land that I have ever encountered a map of in my life. It is part of the infinite Tsukuyomi, but at the same time it is different than what the other shinobi will experience. Instead of living in a world created by Kaguya, we are in a space between reality and illusion, where she has no sway. It is my conclusion that the power of the kyuubi that you transferred to me allowed us to make it here instead." Tobirama hypothesized.

"Uhh.. well that's great but how do we get back? And how are we going to seal Kaguya without Sasuke's help? And uhh I might have done something with the chakra that the sage of the six paths gave me too."

"Firstly, you will be getting back by disrupting the flow of chakra in this world and then reverse summoning yourself back to Mt. Myobokuzan. Sasuke is now trapped away in the infinite Tsukuyomi and will not willingly leave, you will have to seal Kaguya yourself. As for the gift of the sage that is simply an expression of your natural predisposition toward Yang or physical energy. That is something of an imbalance that we have to correct." He explained.

"Wait a minute! Why are you talking like you won't be coming back with me to seal her? And how do I correct my imbalance?" Naruto questioned heatedly.

"I won't be going back with you. I am merely a chakra construct, the only reason I have lasted this long is because of the chakra that kyuubi transferred me at the moment of the genjutsu. We will simply have to whip you into shape to face Kaguya on your own before my chakra runs out."

"The imbalance is a bit easier to explain. You have always had a natural predisposition for shinobi arts that take advantage of your greater than usual amount of physical energy, like Taijutsu. In because of this and the sage's gift we have to bring you up to speed on the arts that require for Yin energy, like Genjutsu and Ninjutsu."

"So you are going to train me in Genjutsu! I'm terrible at those! Let's just do ninjutsu instead" Naruto exclaimed practically drooling at the prospect of learning new ninjutsu.

"I will be the teacher and you the student and as such we will work on genjutsu and teach you patience, something you clearly lack. Perhaps some kenjutsu because of the focus on finesse instead of power." Tobirama mused.

"Alright alright but I have to warn ya I am really really bad at genjutsu.." Naruto grumbled

"Oh don't worry about that by the time you are ready to leave you WILL be able to use any of the shinobi arts" Tobirama grinned wickedly, planning future training.

* * *

Training, as Naruto imagined it was difficult yet rewarding, having that feeling of pride you get when you work for something and you sweat and toil until you get it right. That was not however what kind of training that he was receiving from the second Hokage. They started with the basics, and an unenthused Naruto soon had his ass whipped soundly by Tobirama only using taijutsu and low ranked ninjutsu. During that spar Tobirama took the time to impress upon Naruto the necessity of a solid foundation in the most condescending tone possible. Needless to say he quickly got with the program. Luckily he had access to Shadow Clones to speed up training the same way he did when learning the Rasenshuriken or they would have spent more time on basics then he thought imaginable.

After basics chakra control was next. Another dreaded skill that he really didn't take the time to do properly. This took much longer then the basics firstly because of the sheer amount of chakra that he now possessed and because of the need for ridiculous chakra control for Genjutsu.

As Naruto was working on walking on his hands on the water while holding a plethora of different objects to his body, Tobirama was lecturing and teaching all of the academic and technical aspects of chakra and shinobi that his less than stellar academy presence suggests he missed.

"You may have noticed that you seem to possess more chakra then you did before being trapped here, and that is for two reasons, firstly because of the time that has passed in the world outside of the Tsukuyomi, and the natural development of your chakra coils. Secondly the kyuubi being ripped you of your system when we got trapped stretched and wore your coils out." Tobirama explained.

"I have no idea how much time has actually passed in the world outside, nor do I have any idea weather time passes in here slower of faster than normal…" Tobirama trailed off muttering to himself.

"I didn't say to stop!" He barked when he saw Naruto fall in the water.

"In any circumstance your coils are more developed then they were and you don't have a constant pulse of demonic chakra running through your system preventing you from mastering chakra control this time so I expect you to pick this up quickly!" Tobirama said exasperated as Naruto fell yet again.

"Now, elemental affinities! There has been much misconception about what they actually mean, but they are generally a pretty meaningless piece of trivia about your chakra once you get trained up enough. Your elemental affinity is simply the type that you are naturally predisposed to use nature transformation toward, wind for wind affinity and such. I call it meaningless because once you learn how to use all of the transformations it won't matter which you are predisposed to, your chakra will adapt to the new circumstances."

This pattern of chakra control and lecturing continued until he was deemed passable, barely andso they could begin what Tobirama considered the real ninja arts, Genjutsu and Kenjutsu.

"There are two types of Genjutsu, targeted and widespread. Targeted is Genjutsu as you probably know it, chakra inserted into the brain of the enemy to produce effects that generally deal with alteration of sensory input. This is the type that requires extreme chakra control and concentration on the changes you are forcing them to perceive. Widespread is much more chakra heavy and produces more of a blanket effect. The illusion is locked to an area and affects all that enter its radius, like for example the Bringer of Darkness that my brother invented that simply shuts off all input for the enemy." Tobirama looked over at Naruto to see if he was getting any of this and was delighted to see that he was slowly making progress, based on the expression of comprehension he saw there.

Kenjutsu, the blade fighting arts, were not someting that Naruto had any real experience with outside of basic kunai combatives. After a few sloppy swings with an average length ninjato, Tobirama proclaimed him hopeless and started with how to hold the weapon before they even got into fighting with it. Alongside this came the philosophy of blade fighting and the attitude with which he should approach it.

"Kenjutsu is the art of murder, there is no second guessing that. Drawing your blade is a declaration of resolve to finish your enemy permanently. Before you even consider using it understand that there are relatively few nonlethal ways to disable someone with a blade." Tobirama explained as he put Naruto through a pattern of basic strikes and parries.

Genjutsu was slowly getting easier as he got the concept of putting his chakra into another person's brain and Kenjutsu was something that he found he was really beginning to enjoy. The smooth flowing forms that Tobirama showed him and the swift and precise movements that it required.

After what felt like months and months of Genjutsu training and theory being crammed into his head, Tobirama told him that he had balanced his chakra enough to begin creating the seal needed for Kaguya. What followed was Fuinjutsu training and theory.

Naruto struggled to believe that he could enjoy something so scholarly and so calming but Tobirama said that sealing was in his blood from both sides and that he was progressing quickly through the lessons. Included in Fuinjutsu was Calligraphy and mathematics so as his mental acuity was sharpened by the necessity of the lessons he began to see the well rounded shinobi he was becoming.

While Naruto did all of this training personally he had Shadow Clones constantly rounding out his other areas of lacking. The other elemental transformations were achieved and his grasp of stealth was strengthened.

The last part of training that Tobirama gave to Naruto personally was the mentality of a shinobi, that one should strike swiftly and silently and leave no trace. Not to give out any information that could be possibly aid his enemies. That the shinobi existed only in the darkness while they were on the job, and that morals have no place on the field of battle. This was a particularly hard pill for Naruto to swallow but after being browbeaten with hypothetical and historical situations he accepted its necessity.

Conversely Tobirama also impressed upon him the need for activities that were separate from his shinobi lifestyle, that the mental fatigue and emotional turmoil that inevitably came with such dangerous situations needed to be balanced by calm and enjoyable pastimes.

* * *

After an uncountable amount of time had passed in the place in between that Naruto and Tobirama existed came the time to leave. Tobirama was merely a shade at this point and knew his chakra would run out in a matter of hours.

"You are prepared to the best of my ability in the time we have in this place, and I want to reaffirm that you have a the capability to complete the sealing, however there are jutsu that i have taught you that many not be used except in the most dire of circumstances and only then if the requirements are met, you know which i speak of" Tobirama said sternly, trying to impress upon his the gravity of his statements.

"Thank you Tobirama-Sensei for all you have taught me, please give my parents my love when you see them in the next world." Naruto said as he began the hand seals for the Reverse Summoning jutsu and prepared to pulse his chakra to disrupt the remaining Genjutsu on him.

On the last seal he pulsed his chakra as hard as he could and felt the illusion cracking around him, pouring what he had left into the reverse summoning jutsu he prepared himeself for Kaguya and to save whomever was left.


	2. Chapter 2

As soon as he completed the Reverse Summoning, Naruto felt a harsh jerk in his chest and with a large burst of smoke he vanished. Traveling by summoning is like riding a roller coaster without a safety harness and moving about triple speed. As he was jostled about, he prepared himself mentally for what he might find on the other side of the summoning, would the toad clan still be alive? Would anyone be alive, or would he find a barren waste devoid of all life save for the Shinju.

Tobirama had considered all of these options and had stated that it really depended on how much time passed while they were training. He could land seconds after he had been captured or years. Uncertainty had plagued his mind since they had discussed it and as he was wont to do Tobirama turned it onto a lesson about never going into a situation without first understanding it. Naruto found this supremely unhelpful in the short term because there was literally no way to know what he would find.

After a seeming eternity of being transported, the summoning ended and Naruto landed with all his senses extended and ready to move in any direction. Quickly observing his immediate surroundings, he concealed himself in the shadow of a tree and took a longer look around. He was in a dense forest with plenty of cover. The trees seemed ancient, with gnarled branches reaching almost impossibly high into the air.

Climbing one of the monstrous trees was fairly simple for a shinobi but the view from the top only added more questions. He remembered Mt. Myobokuzan as a lush paradise with low plants and vegitation, with flowers in every color imaginable. What he saw was a forest that extended for miles around. Momentarily stumped by the sight he made a few shadow clones to have a look around the area, with emphasis on not being seen by anything.

Not knowing what to make of the unfamiliar surroundings Naruto slowed his breathing and sat in lotus position and reached out to the natural energy that was always present on Mt. Myobokuzan. His senses, magnified as they were in sage mode would hopefully help him find something familiar. After a few moments of absolute stillness he felt the invigorating natural energy flood his system and his awareness extend for miles.

Momentarily crushed that he couldn't find any of the familiar signatures of the Toad Clan, he set about searching for Kaguya or the Shinju, both of which should stand out like beacons to his senses. He immediately found a huge chakra signature that felt like pure malice and cruelty. Relatively certain that he was feeling the Shinju, he looked further for any sign of Kaguya but found nothing that suggested she was present. What he did find though were a multitude of weaker signatures, tightly gathered around the stronger one.

Hope sparked in his chest that he had felt his allies still trapped in the roots of the god-tree and he stood and started to make his way to better assess the situation. As he moved amongst the treetops, one of this clones popped, and what he saw from its memories brought him to a complete stop.

He could clearly see one tree that was monstrously huge, even when compared to the behemoths that made up the forest he was in it had to be five times as big. That however wasn't what shocked him the most. There was an enormous blue being approaching the tree and it was clearly the source of the hostile signature he had felt previously. The blue being was vaguely humanoid but had hoofed feet, horns what what looked like tentacles growing out of its face in place of facial hair.

Now entirely unsure where he was and what was going on, he slowed his pace and focused on remaining unseen by whatever else might be there. As he progressed toward the great tree more and more of his clones popped showing him more and more about the situation. He saw a few distinct groups of beings in the memories that he got, first and most numerous were tall purple skinned people with long tapered ears. They seemed the most at home in he forests slipping between trees and avoiding roots and branches with consummate ease.

The next group was made up of many diverse beings, some were mostly humanoid with green skin and heavily muscled frames. There were also what looked like anthropomorphic cows and blue skinned things with arms longer than what their frame would suggest and tusks on either side of their mouths. All of the beings wore armor of some sort and wielded weapons of war, small wicked looking knives to huge spiked battle axes. It seemed that these beings were trying to repel an incursion into their camp by some sort of enemy force that, while extremely numerous didn't seem individually dangerous.

The final group Naruto was relieved to see were humans. He eagerly changed direction to get a better look at them hoping to see or hear something that he could use to puzzle out his circumstances.

* * *

Jaina Proudmoore was exhausted. The last few months had been endless toil for an uncertain future on the word of a mysterious figure that she sometimes cursed herself for believing. Now at the end of her journey across the sea facing the seemingly endless swarms of undead and demons being thrown at her camp all she wanted was a reprieve. Something to break up the unrelenting depression and gloom of their increasingly grim situation.

She had established her camp and begun to fortify almost three weeks ago now and there had been constant attacks against it for the last five days. They were well supplied and armed, courtesy of the Lady Tyrande, but morale was slipping as there seemed to be no end in sight for the beleaguered defenders of Mount Hyjal. Idly she wondered if the situations was any different in the orcs camp, their leader, Thrall, was the gruff sort but had a strange charisma that would be well placed in the midst of a tough bind.

Looking to the sun, it was approaching noon and with it the newest wave of attacks would begin. Every three hours for the last five days the camp had been attacked day and night. This had been a shock at first, how willing the demons were to just throw troops away in the hopes of a lucky victory, because there was no way that attacks of the size that they sent would have any lasting impact on the camp. The first few times she had been relieved that the undead were easily repelled, only to see the same attacks come without relief. They were being worn down, slowly but surely the human defenders were less alert and warning of attacks was less and less timely. Something needed to change and soon or they would be crushed under the continuous onslaught.

All of this was running through her mind as she commanded the defense, ordering corpses burnt, friend and foe alike, lest they be risen and turned against them. She kept her senses extended for any trickery, especially her magical sense to find any traps or incoming spells before they could catch her by surprise.

In the end though she knew that she was just playing a defensive game, buying time for the Archdruid Malfurion to rally the forest spirits and strike back against the legion. It grated on her that even with her prodigious magical talent she was still just waiting to be overrun. The plan was a good one, made in council with Thrall and Lady Tyrande, the Humans and the Horde would use delaying actions and hold off the armies of the Legion for long enough that the Night Elves could deal with the head of the snake, Archimonde. She could feel him even now, miles away. A chaotic tear in the otherwise peaceful and tranquil environment. She knew that if he were disposed of then the attacks would lose cohesion and the forces of the demons scatter, but there was a part of her that wanted to be there personally to see the destroyer of Dalaran fall.

"Lady Proudmoore!" She heard her name called and turned to see a scout, clearly at the end of his wind.

"There is another attack coming!" he wheezed "But it is not like the last. There is a lich leading them this time."

"A lich!" While not unknown, they were relatively rare and only the most powerful of magic users had enough will to retain consciousness after leaving behind their mortal shell.

"Rally the defenders, prepare for another wave." she commanded to her aide who scurried off to see her orders carried out. Jaina knew she would have to be in the front lines for this, it would take some quick thinking to defeat the lich without huge collateral damage.

As she moved to the outermost barricade her mind was whirling with possibilities, what was so special about this attack? Could it be a feint to draw her attention from something else? She would have to be extra vigilant for the next few hours and was already feeling the headache she would have from overextending her magical senses.

* * *

Naruto watched in with rapt attention the battle progressing below him. The human defenders seemed to have a good setup and their defenses looked hardy, but he could almost feel their exhaustion from his position high up in the trees. The incoming force of rotting and undead creatures was funneled into a position where archers and some sort of chakra wielders could hit them with impunity while the soldiers on the ground were positioned defensively to physically hold back the oncoming attack.

It was clear that the humans had done thins before, as he saw the almost routine retrieval of wounded and their transport to waiting aid stations, only for the wounded to walk out minutes later with their injuries nonexistent. Tsunade and Sakura would be foaming at the mouth to observe and figure out how they did it he thought wistfully.

What concerned him the most were the creatures that the humans were facing however, they reminded him uncomfortably of the Edo Tensei, that had killed nearly half of the shinobi assembled to confront Akasuki. His lessons with Tobirama had touched upon the technique, as the creator the second Hokage had a better understanding of it than almost anyone, and he learned that its only weakness was in the seal tags used to control the newly summoned dead. Without the seal to act as a container for the soul taken from the pure world, the body would collapse and the soul return where it belonged.

Thankfully the monsters that were attacking the humans didn't seem to have the kind of resilience and regeneration that the Edo Tensei granted, nor did they seem to be individually aware of their actions. They were mindless in their attacks, no thought for tactics or strategy of any kind, just rush the barricade and the shield wall until it broke or they did.

He watched as they defeated wave after wave of the undead, and over the space of and hour or so he could see them beginning to reach their limits. The chakra wielders were slowing their attacks, taking longer between them and seeming overall less powerful, the archers were not firing with the vigor that had started with and the there was a noticeable reduction of foot soldiers on the field.

After what seemed to be the last wave for the time being, the defenders began to take care of the dead, burning in this case, and rebuild and reclaim whatever they could, runners were sent out to gather arrows and equipment and arms arms were gathered from the field. The brief lul in activity was shattered by a sensation of palpable cold descending on the camp and even up in the trees Naruto could feel the temperature drop. He looked in the direction that it seemed the cold was coming from and he could see the flora withering and freezing as a herald of whatever was causing the cold. As it came over the last hill and into full view, Naruto was stunned to see a floating _thing_ made of bones with what looked like seals etched in gold all over it. There was a head and a rib-cage and two arms, but no legs were visible if the thing had any. He could tell however that whatever this was was orders of magnitude more dangerous than the fodder that had been attacking previously.

Naruto watched as, like an angry beehive the human camp burst into motion. Runners scurried back to the relative safety of the walls but were hindered by the now below zero temperature. Those that were unlucky enough to have been further out from the camp were frozen solid by a negligent wave of one of the bone monstrosities hands.

It was getting harder and harder to watch the humans fall like dominoes before the creature but he had to remind himself that he had no information and that he didn't want to involve himself in a battle that he knew nothing about, for people he didn't know and against a foe that had done him no wrong. It was an uncomfortable feeling, resisting his natural inclination to go to the rescue of there people, but he could almost hear Tobirama-sensei in back of his head urging caution and suggesting more information be gathered so an informed decision could be made.

It was with the utmost relief that he saw one of the humans step out of the camp, against the tide hurrying in. It seemed that this person would be the main force against the creature, and he could almost see the collision their chakras in the air. The human, a women with hair almost as bright as his, released her hold on her chakra in a clear challenge and he was astounded at how much she gave off. Perhaps she was the leader or just the strongest amongst them, but from her build she seemed like a long range fighter and as he settled down to watch, he mentally hoped she would defeat the _thing_.


End file.
